No Such Thing as Coincidence (A Tom Hiddleston Fanfiction)
by jsd221077
Summary: When Sophie Thompson literally runs into Tom Hiddleston, they strike up a friendship stronger than either of them expected. But what happens when a friendship becomes one sided, and the feelings shared are no longer black and white?
1. Back Where It All Began

"Sophie please don't go," he whispered, his voice beginning to crack as the tears threatened to spill out of his gorgeous blue eyes. Sophie stared for a moment, then using every ounce of her resolve she turned to face the door. She took a few small steps forwards then stopped, looking at the floor as the tears began to flow from her own eyes. She took a deep, but shaky breath in before replying over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Tom, I can't do this any more."

As she closed the door behind her and stepped out into the cold night air, Sophie began to run. She just wanted to get away. Get away from this city which had once promised her so much, and was now tainted with so many bittersweet memories. She couldn't help but laugh to herself as she went, suddenly realising that, ironically, this was how it had all began; running. Even back then she was running away, except that when she'd run into Tom that day in the park, she thought she'd finally be able to stop running. She felt an ache in her chest as all of the memories of the past two years seemed to flash through her mind all at once. What started out as a chance encounter with a celebrity, soon became coffee with a casual acquaintance, then crying into a glass of whiskey at two am with a best friend, and finally, this. This toxic relationship constantly toeing the line between friends and something more, which had left Sophie emotionally drained, yet paralysed, unable to walk away. Until tonight. As her thoughts came back to the present she suddenly realised she was going throw up, the speed of her running and the alcohol she'd consumed earlier finally catching up with her. She sought the nearest alleyway and heaved until her throat burned and her stomach ached. Still crying, she was relieved to discover she was only one street from her apartment. She reached the front door and walked to her bedroom, removing only her shoes before collapsing into bed. She drew up the covers and sobbed into her pillow, wishing the Earth would swallow her up.


	2. 15th June 2012

**If any of you are reading this because you have read my Suits fanfiction, I promise I will get around to updating it at some point. I hope you'll enjoy reading this in the meantime :)**

 _Two years earlier..._

"He's a fucking arsehole Soph, you can do so much better," said Tanya, embarrassingly loudly, as she cradled her fourth cosmopolitan of the night so far.  
"Yeah I guess," Sophie mumbled , but she wasn't really listening. She was stirring her virtually untouched mojito with a straw whilst looking around the dingy bar, wishing she was at home with her new best friends Ben and Jerry. She had made an effort and dressed up (at the request of her friends), but although she looked good she certainly didn't feel it. She just wasn't ready to get back out there yet. After all, it isn't every week your boyfriend of two years leaves you for another woman. Whilst staring across the bar she noticed a man with his back turned to her. He was tall, with almost black hair and a muscular physique. For a moment she couldn't breathe, but he turned around and it wasn't the face she expected, she breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't David, and of course there was no reason for him to have been there, it was simply her lonely mind and aching heart playing tricks on her again. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed to be on her own.

"Sorry ladies but I'm not feeling well, I think I'm going to call it a night," she said, picking up her coat and handbag before her friends could protest.  
"Come on Sophie, at least stay and finish your drink," suggested Lizzie.  
"Yeah you haven't even kissed any hot guys yet!" exclaimed Tanya, slightly less sympathetically. Sophie rolled her eyes, wondering why she and Tanya were even friends, before turning on her heel and walking out of the bar.

She was halfway down the street when she heard someone calling her name, and she was relieved to see that it was the only one of the group she'd consider to be a true friend, Chloe. Sophie watched as Chloe ran to catch up, achieving at least four cat-calls from passers by as her long, toned legs gracefully carried her . Her long, blonde hair flowed behind her like she was in a shampoo advert, and Sophie couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy at the fact that her friend still looked gorgeous running in heels after three glasses of wine. _I bet her boyfriend wouldn't leave her,_ she thought.

"Hey Soph," smiled Chloe, slightly breathless as she put her arm around her friend, "want to share a taxi home?"  
Sophie nodded, and enjoyed the feeling of comfort brought by the closeness of her friend, after feeling totally alone for the past week.  
"I'm sorry the night didn't turn out as planned Sophie. We didn't mean to pressure you into anything and I know how upset you must be. I know you really cared about David."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sophie choked, suddenly feeling like she might cry at any moment.  
"Hey, don't cry!" Chloe gasped, pulling her friend closer, "I know you've heard it a million times but you really did deserve better. It might not seem like it right now but you won't feel like this forever. You'll wake up one morning and realise that the ache you feel in your chest isn't there anymore. You'll look in the mirror and instead of feeling insecure you'll feel confident in yourself. You'll put on some sexy underwear and your favourite dress, do your hair and makeup and walk out into the sunshine ready to be the amazing woman you really are, and the best part is, you might even run into a handsome stranger along the way!"  
They both giggled, and as awful as she felt about herself right then, Sophie knew her friend was right. They huddled together by the side of the road as they waited for their taxi, attempting to keep each other warm in the surprisingly cold June breeze. Chloe continued to make Sophie laugh, recounting stories of their years spent at university together, and the things they had experienced since they both moved to London a year earlier.

Sophie knew she was incredibly lucky to have a friend like Chloe, they had so much in common you could probably call them platonic soulmates. They had met during sixth form, and despite the fact that Chloe was confident and popular, and Sophie was quite the opposite, they bonded almost immediately. Since then they had been inseparable - they both (miraculously) got accepted into Cambridge university where they remained friends, then they both moved to London once they graduated, Sophie renting a flat with David, and Chloe moving in with her boyfriend ten minutes walk away. Everything seemed perfect, or at least it was until a week ago when suddenly one of them was left without a boyfriend.

"Listen Soph," said Chloe, realising they were almost at Sophie's flat, "I think you should concentrate on yourself for a while. Don't listen to Tanya, a rebound is never the answer. Why don't you do something crazy you've always wanted to do? Dye your hair, take up acting classes, start running again? Eventually you'll find someone Soph but just let it happen naturally, and if all else fails you can become a crazy cat lady!"

Sophie snorted with laughter, "Chloe that is totally out of the question! Besides, you know I hate cats!"

"I know, but that's the first real smile I've seen all night." replied Chloe, her eyes full of something close to pride. She could see her friend was getting better already.

"Thanks Chloe, I don't know what I'd do without you."


End file.
